After School
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tori and Jade Finally have some personal time together. Note: Takes place following the events in my earlier story, "After The Kiss". Also, girl-girl love/sex so don't read this if you don't like that. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.


After School

by

John O'Connor

Summary: Tori and Jade finally have some personal time together.

Note: Takes place following the events in my earlier story, "After The Kiss". Also, girl-girl love/sex so don't read this if you don't like that. FYI, this is the first mature story in this series.

Tori Vega came home from school with an almost painful need to relax. The past not-even forty-eight hours had been the most eventful in her life. The night before last, she and her former nemesis, Jade, became girlfriends. Then, yesterday at school, they inadvertently outted themselves to their, fortunately, very supportive friends. And then, today, after Sikowitz again praised them for their method acting as husband and wife, even though that play was already history, Jade got flustered. After class, Jade announced she was leaving for the day. "It's time."

Before Tori could say anything, Jade hurried out the door of Hollywood Arts. Tori tried to call her but kept getting the Goth's voice mail. IMs went unanswered as well. The slender brunette was becoming concerned again. And she was beginning to think this recurring bout of nerves over her girlfriend and her family would never go away.

"Jade, call me. I'm getting worried," Tori said to the girl's voice mailbox. "And are we still on for tomorrow?"

Finally, she decided to take a bath - once Trina finished with her hours of work prepping for a date. She knew that her sister was finally almost ready to go out and she could enjoy peace and quiet as she relaxed. Tori poured a cup of the SuperBubble Deeluxx ('new from Schneider Pharmaceuticals!' declared the heavily embellished label) into the big tub in her parents' bathroom as the water started to fill it. Then she went to her room to strip and grab her music.

After pinning up her long, brown hair, Tori put on her bathrobe and headed back to the master bathroom. Dropping the robe to the floor, she slid into a hot, bubble bath. Once her ear buds were in, with her relaxation mix playing on her PearPad, she lay back in the suds, closed her eyes and tried to forget the rest of the work. Well, all except a certain dark-haired girl...

Sometime later, Tori woke from a Jade-filled doze as the water in the tub started to slosh around. Even before she opened her eyes, her first thought was 'Earthquake!'. But, the water started to settle even as she opened her eyes and saw her dream-vision sitting at the opposite end of the tub, her body hidden by several mounds of bubbles. The raven-haired teen had a small smile on her face as she eyed her tub-partner. Her face was accentuated by her pinned up hair, leaving a dark tress and an electric-blue tress hanging loosely on either side her head.

As she gazed at Tori sitting slack-jawed, Jade sneered, "Hey, Vega. I always figured you were a bubble bath kinda girl."

"Jade!? What the hell?! How did... What... How long..." Tori shook her head, so many questions. Especially when she saw what had to be Jade's clothes folded neatly on the large counter top near one of the bathroom sinks. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I missed a chance to see Jade naked...' Then came the excited follow-up thought, 'But I'm sharing a bath with her! I doubt even Cat would've thought this would happen.'

"Well, your sorry excuse for a sister let me in."

Tori giggled, "That must've been pleasant."

"Well, she called me a loser and I barely avoided decking her."

~10 minutes earlier~

Jade walked up to the Vegas' front door. As she was about the push the doorbell, Trina came charging out.

"Oh, it's you. She's inside, freak."

"Nice to see you too, bitch."

"Hey!" Trina protested.

"No one likes you!" Jade replied as she closed the door on the older Vega's daughter's face.

"Hmm, wonder where she is?" Jade calmly walked into the house, calling out, "Tori... Tori... Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

When there was no response, she casually walked upstairs. Both of the girls' bedrooms were empty. Jade sat on Tori's bed for a few minutes, absorbing her new girlfriend's aura. The room smelled of Tori and her special scent - mixed with the aroma of the girl's perfume. It was heady and Jade took several deep breaths, taking in as much of Tori's scent as she could.

Finally, she got up and headed to the shared bathroom between Tori's and Trina's bedrooms. There were towels everywhere and the area by the sinks was a mess. 'Has to be that skank, Trina,' Jade decided. She knew Tori was never this disorderly.

~present~

"Then, I came in, yelled for you and started searching. And I find you here." Jade looked around at the large bathroom - complete with two sinks, a walk-in shower, a smaller room with the toilet and the large tub they were sharing. "Nice bathroom, by the way..."

"It's my parents. They're already in San Diego for a police seminar and a mini-vacation."

Jade's smile grew, "Sooo...we're on our own? It's a three-day weekend…"

"Yeah. And we have the house to ourselves. At least 'til Trina gets home."

Jade's foot started to caress the outside of Tori's thigh, "Mmm...silky smooth...'

Tori took a shuddering breath. Outside of the heated kisses they've shared, this was the most intimate contact they'd shared.

Tori was dying to ask about Jade coming out to her parents but she knew it was a sensitive topic. She and Jade discussed it after school yesterday at Nozu then downstairs in the living room. Jade said she was going to confront her homophobic parents about she and Tori. Before Tori could ask, she told her girlfriend, "I'll call you afterwards."

Tori wasn't about to bring it up.

But…

"So... So, Jade..."

"Before you ask, Vega, I didn't talk to them. They weren't home. Dear old Dad took Mom and the brat to Vegas for the weekend. Kid's not even old enough to walk through a casino..."

"Well, Circus-Circus has all sorts of arcade stuff. And Caesar's has the Forum Shops... Or they could go see a show like Cirque du So..."

Jade slid down a bit into the water as her toe came out of the foam and pressed Tori's lips, shushing her. "Quiet. Don't know. Don't care."

Tori smiled at her partially sunken girlfriend and lightly kissed the pad of Jade's toe.

"Figured you for a bath person. Fits your girlie...everything," Jade smirked. "Kinda like Cat."

Tori scowled across the tub at Jade. "Oh, but you're not? You're not a bath person with your cute little butt in my bubble bath?"

"I do have a cute butt. Thanks for noticing. Anyway, I haven't taken a bath since I was five."

"Good thing you don't sweat then... Oh, right, you do now..."

"Never speak of..."

"...It again. I know the drill," Tori chuckled.

Jade just glared at her. Then her eyes closed, her face softened and a small smile played across her lips as she leaned her head back. "But I can kinda see the attraction..."

"Of sweating?" Tori teased.

Jade merely glared across the mounds of bubbles. Then she closed her eyes again and leaned her head back against the side of the tub.

On an impulse, Tori slowly rose out of the water and crossed the tub. She turned and lowered herself between Jade's legs.

Feeling the water move, Jade opened her eyes in time to see Tori's bare, foam-speckled back just as the brunette settled against her. 'Damn, I missed a chance to see Tori naked. Again...'

For a quick moment, Jade's thoughts flew back to an earlier time, before she could admit she even liked the girl laying so comfortably against her, much less admit she loved her.

~flashback~

Shortly after Tori Vega started at Hollywood Arts and became a constant thorn in Jade West's side, the Goth found herself sneaking peaks at Tori in the theater changing rooms and the locker room. She wanted to find something wrong with the apparently oh-so perfect Tori Vega - like she was anorexic or deformed in some way. Or even had a dick.

The last generated a dark fantasy in the Goth's mind. She would never admit it to anyone but, the days that image crept up to her conscious, she would go home and raid the refrigerator. Grabbing a banana, cucumber or a large carrot, she'd go to her room and fuck herself senseless with the produce, mentally seeing Dickgirl Tori fucking her. The next morning, she would completely and conveniently 'forget' the fantasy, wash the produce and restore it to the larder. Except the times her orgasms were so strong that the carrot broke or the banana was too mushy.

Even after that fantasy finally faded away, Jade was still obsessed with seeing the other girl naked. Even to the point of playing a Peeping Thomasina at the Vega home. She finally stopped when she thought she saw Tori come into her room and strip. The girl was a little curvier than Jade thought as she leaned over and pulled out an old Mr. Microphone. Even from the rear, Jade could see the girl was using it like she herself had used the produce. With a moan, the girl fell onto the bed and Jade almost screamed.

It was Trina, Tori's incredibly annoying older sister. Even as her subconscious admitted that Trina wasn't hard on the eyes, it was still Trina. Trina the Self-Absorbed Waste of Space. Trina the Talentless Song Murderer. Trina the Supremely Annoying.

Jade had raced home and grabbed a bottle of eyewash and rinsed her eyes out over and over again, trying to erase the image she had in her head.

~end flashback~

A digest version of that flashback raced through Jade's mind even as she felt her hard nipples press into Tori's back. The girl's slender ass snuggled between Jade's thighs, lightly pressing against her mons. Jade inadvertently moaned.

Hearing the low 'oooo', Tori smiled. She was about to say something when Jade's hand slid around her waist, holding her in place. The Goth's other hand came around and Jade was hugging Tori! The woman who hates hugging was hugging her! Tori was so touched by this simple gesture, she had to blink several times to keep the tears at bay.

As her hands rested gently on the tops of Jade's thighs, Tori's head settled back onto Jade's warm shoulder and the two lay there in the hot bath, simply enjoying the moment.

After several minutes of this silent cuddle, Tori opened her eyes and glanced at Jade. The beautiful Goth still had her eyes closed, her long lashes laying on her cheeks. And a small smile graced her pouty lips. Tori fell even more hopelessly in love at look of peace and contentment on Jade's face. Her lover looked so much more at peace than Tori had ever seen her. She lay in Jade's arms as quietly as she could. She wanted to savor the moment.

Eventually, sensing Tori's gaze, Jade's near eye popped open. "Yeess?"

"Nothing. You just look so peaceful." Tori smiled as she added, "And beautiful."

The last came a lot easier than it did the first time during their playdate at Nozu. The reply also came easier and was more direct than Jade's at that event.

"You're beautiful too."

Tori's smile widened, "Thank you."

By this point, both of Jade's eyes were open and they gazed at each other, the mutual love and attraction shining through.

Then Tori broke the spell by laughing. Jade's look hardened slightly, "What?"

Tori smiled and said, "I was just thinking how no one would believe this. Big bad Jade West, relaxing in a bubble bath..."

The scowl hardened before Jade started to laugh. "…With Tori Freaking Vega!"

Even as she laughed along with Jade, she felt the other girl's fuller breasts moving against her back. It was exciting. She reached over and gently turned Jade's face to her and kissed her, Tori's tongue snaking into Jade's mouth to play with Jade's tongue.

As the two kissed lovingly, Tori turned herself in the bath to lay on Jade, their breasts pressed together. Jade turned to her side as one of Tori's hands slid up Jade's body to cup her breast, the hard nipple poking into her palm. Jade held Tori tightly to her, one hand wrapped around the brunette's back and the other holding her soft, round ass cheek.

Finally, the kiss broke as both girls rested their foreheads together and panted.

"Hey, Big, Bad Jade West, you want me to come with you on Tuesday? You know, for moral support and all?" Tori asked.

Strangely touched by Tori's offer, Jade could only manage to nod quickly. Then she choked out a "Thank you."

"Any time," Tori said before kissing Jade again. Then she lay back alongside Jade quietly, their hands clasped under the suds.

The two lay together in pleasant silence as they enjoyed the warm water and the warmer physical contact.

Jade managed to speak first, "Tori, show me your bedroom."

Tori laughed, remembering one of the first times Jade was at her house. She had arrived a half hour before the rest of the gang but came downstairs after the rest of the gang was in the living room, surprising everyone. Naturally, Tori was a startled as the rest and then a little concerned when Jade said, "You have a lot of…things."

"What?!" Jade asked, bringing Tori back to the present.

"You've been in my room. At least once," Tori explained. She wondered how many times Jade had been in there. There was that time her old Mr. Microphone was laying on her desk when she knew she left it in her bottom drawer…

"How 'bout a guided tour then?"

Without a word, Tori stood. Jade stared at her wide-eyed as she watched the suds slowly drip off Tori's back and ass, exposing more and more to her delighted gaze. The Goth was motionless as Tori turned towards her, allowing Jade to finally get her first look at her love's beautiful, foam-flecked nude form.

"Ahem," Tori prompted. Jade shook her head and took the hand that was extended to her, slowly rising from the soapy water before Tori's rapt eyes.

Now it was Tori's turn to stare in awe as Jade's gorgeous body. Her eyes drank in every bit of her raven-haired goddess, permanently fixing this picture in her memory. She was so rapt in the vision before her, she didn't even notice her robe was soaking up all the water they sloshed onto the floor and that dripped off their beautiful bodies.

Together, they stepped into the large shower and Tori turned on the water to rinse the remains of the bubble bath from their bodies. Wordlessly, they slowly washed themselves, spending a lot of time watching each other. Neither girl was ready to touch the other after seeing each other naked – secretly, they were both afraid they were dreaming and a touch would end it.

Tori took in every detail of Jade's pale body, from her dark hair, mesmerizing eyes and pouty lips down to her dark-painted toe nails. In between, she stared lovingly at the Goth's high, firm breasts, each capped with a perfect aureole and hard, eraser-sized nipples. 'I look like a little girl compared to her,' Tori silently lamented before her eyes slid down the flat stomach to the flaring hips that were home to Jade's most personal of zones. The raven-tressed girl's long, shapely legs met at her apex where her deep cleft was topped with a small triangular patch of brown curls. Above that, her lower abdomen featured a horizontal dimple that... 'Looks like it's smiling at me,' Tori thought.

Jade was equally enthralled with Tori's body. The girl's body was slimmer and not quite as curvy as Jade's. But it had a natural over-all tan. Tori's breasts were smaller than hers but Jade was captivated. She was already thinking of how she wanted to tongue and bite those nipples. Like her, Tori had a small triangle of dark brown fur just above her mons. As Jade saw this, she was already wondering how that nest of hair would feel as she ran her tongue through it.

They each rinsed themselves off wordlessly. Whenever one would turn away, she would crane her neck back to gaze at her lover. When they were done with the shower, they each toweled themselves off. Still no touching had occurred beyond the heat of each other's lusty vision. Finally, Jade stepped up to Tori and reached up to the back of her head, unpinning the lustrous brown locks, allowing them to tumble down Tori's shoulders and back. One of the Goth's slender, white hands slid among the silky tresses and gently held the back of Tori's neck while the other cupped Tori's cheek as she brought her lips close. Tori's lips were slightly parted in anticipation of Jade's kiss.

Jade pressed her lips tenderly to Tori's then slowly slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth as she felt that suppler, welcome invader stroke her tongue. She sucked gently on Jade's tongue, holding her. While sucking on Jade's tongue, her hands unpinned the ebony black hair with the blue-streaks that subsequently fell around her hands in a thick, silken curtain.

Finally, reluctantly breaking the kiss, Jade said, "Show me your room."

Tori took her hand and led the girl through the second floor of the house to her bedroom. She closed the door and found herself pressed up against the door, effectively sandwiched between the wood and Jade's naked body. The Goth was kissing her passionately now with a wild, frenzied passion. The tongue waltz was accompanied by teeth nipping and lips sucking on Tori's lips and tongue. Then Jade began to suckle the brunette's throat.

"Oooo…Goooddd…" Tori moaned. Jade smiled against her neck as she sucked on the brunette's pulse point.

The sucking intensified until Tori felt a slight pain then Jade released her toothy grip on her neck. The Goth stared at the hicky on Tori's neck then gazed into her eyes. "You're mine now. I've marked you."

A tremor flew through Tori's body as Jade said that. She was Jade's. And she always would be.

With a wicked grin, Jade said, "I need to claim more."

She gripped Tori's upper arms and spun around. A second later, Tori was flung onto her bed, bouncing and giggling before Jade crashed down on top of her.

They resumed their heated kissing as their bodies merged together. Hands moved up and down bare arms or roamed across a bare back as the two young lovers melded into one.

Breaking the kiss, Jade looked briefly worried. "I've…never done this before."

Equally unsure of what they were about to embark upon, Tori reassured her lovely, sexy partner, "Neither have I. Let's learn together, Jade."

Jade looked down at Tori. "God, you're beautiful."

Then she latched onto one of Tori's breasts, her fingers kneading and caressing the soft skin before she pinched the nipple to a fine hardness. Jade's mouth sucked in that nipple, her tongue dancing around and across it. Tori again moaned loudly. Jade switched breasts, pausing to say, "I love your tits, Vega."

Gasping, Tori replied, "B…but, yo…you have muuuch b-bbetterrr… Oh Jade! Much…nicer…"

"Sssh…" Jade hissed against the nipple in her mouth before resuming her tasting, teasing action. Now Jade understood why Beck had spent so much time playing with her tits. But, from the sounds Tori was making from low guttural moans to higher pitched squeals, Jade knew she was doing a better job. 'May be something to that only-girls-know-how-to-make-love-to-girls thing,' she thought briefly before she took the other nipple in her mouth.

Biting gently, at first, Jade tugged on the hard bud, shaking her head slightly to produce more torsion. Tori moaned, "Oooh, Jaaade…"

With a small smile, Jade released the nubbin, watching it pop back to Tori's tit. 'Tori's tit. Heh-heh, Tori's tits! I like that,' Jade thought as she gazed at smallish breasts before her. 'My Tori's tits. My tits…' Then the Goth did the same to the other nipple, causing Tori to moan loudly again. 'I think my girl's a screamer,' Jade thought happily. 'Well, I'll make her scream…'

Finally, after several more minutes of exquisitely torturing Tori's tits, Jade started to work her way down the brunette's slender body. She licked, kissed and bit at the soft flesh. Never enough to damage or even hurt Tori but enough to make sure Tori knew who was touring her body.

Tori had no doubt who was pleasuring her and torturing her. And she loved the girl assailing her and what that girl was doing.

Jade reached Tori's navel and nipped at an edge of the dimpled hole. Then she switched to her tongue and laved the skin around the depression before she slipped into that tight, shallow pit, tickling the extremely sensitive skin within.

Tori gasped and giggled as Jade French kissed her belly button. When Jade's tongue touched a particular spot inside her, Tori felt a small frisson of pleasure flow out, causing her gasps. And, when that supple intruder stroked another spot, she had to giggle as Jade tickled her from the inside.

At that moment, with her tongue buried in her naked girlfriend's navel, Jade had a revelation. Giggling irritated her. Sometimes it infuriated her to the point she'd yell at Cat or whoever else to be quiet. But now, she was entranced by the same sounds coming from Tori. And then, when she hit a spot that caused Tori to moan, Jade realized that a lot of things she found irritating – still does find irritating at times – didn't irritate her when Tori was the source.

'Oh god! I AM in love!' she decided. 'Really, truly in love.'

With that thought, she needed to prove it to Tori and moved down to the girl's mound. Taking a deep, loud breath through her nose, Jade smiled then muttered, "You smell like…" But Jade, for once, found herself at a loss for words. "You smell…sexy."

Tori raised her head. The sight she saw was one of sexy mystery. Between her spread thighs, she only saw the top of Jade's head with her long, raven locks spread all around like a fan. With no physical sensation from her soaking pussy, she had no way to know that Jade was gazing in awe at her wet, hot core with fascinated eyes.

Jade had never seen a real woman's sex before. Sure, she had seen some of Beck's porn collection but nothing in real life. From the dark brown triangle down to the open folds of Tori's pussy, Jade gazed, studied and memorized every detail. She never wanted to forget this moment – the first time she brought her girlfriend to an orgasm.

Taking a small bunch of curls in her teeth, Jade pulled back causing Tori to squeal. Using her tongue, she traced the nearly perfect triangle before combing through the tuft of fur. The patch tasted like Tori smelled and Jade couldn't be happier. Soon, her saliva had the curls thoroughly soaked and she yearned for the source of that tangy flavor.

Tori squealed again then moaned when one of Jade's fingers slipped inside her. Jade replaced her finger with her tongue as she spread Tori's mound and latched onto one of her outer lips with her lips and teeth. She pulled the fleshy fold until it was stretched tight then let it snap back. Jade did this a few more times then copied her actions on the other major labia.

Tori was moaning and thrashing her head back and forth on the pillow. When Jade stopped her toothy assault, Tori's moans amped up in volume as that soft tongue began to explore every nook and cranny of the brunette's sex. Jade just started on the outer areas, tracing the labia then dipping between them briefly before finally plunging her tongue into Tori's canal. The Goth then began a methodical, thoroughly delightful search for the font of Tori's heady nectar. As she did so, she heard Tori's wordless vocalizations change as her tongue drifted over a particular portion of the girl's inner walls.

Jade began to brush that spot on every pass as she slowly tongue-fucked her girlfriend. Every time she brushed Tori's G-spot, a small flood of Tori would coat Jade's tongue. As Tori's moans became squeals and her entire body began bounce around on the bed, Jade felt and tasted small gushes when she hit that special area. With a loving mercilessness, Jade stimulated that tiny bundle of nerves almost to eh breaking point before sending her tongue to explore other portions of Tori's vagina.

After several minutes of her tongue buried deep in her lover, Jade was feeling the beginnings of strain in her mouth. She pressed her tongue against the G-spot and held it. Tori screamed as she came, her fluids coating Jade's mouth, lips and chin. Her labia tightened around Jade's tongue as her climax roared through her.

Finally, her body rigid and arched off the bed, Tori's climax peaked. With a huge sigh, she fell back and Jade was able to 'rescue' her 'poor' tongue. Which she subsequently used to lick up some of Tori around her mouth. 'Mmm…tart, tangy, salty, sweet… My baby's delicious,' Jade thought. Then came the follow-up thought, 'I just thought of her as my baby!'

Jade saw Tori's clitoris sticking out of its sheathe like a miniature penis. She touched the tip of her tongue to it and Tori cried, "NO! Jade… Not…yet…"

Proud of herself for bring Tori to orgasm without touching that little nubbin, Jade crawled up and held Tori gently. Tori opened her eyes and saw the glistening cum on Jade's lower face. She pulled that beautiful face with the enchanting blue-green eyes to her and began to clean herself off Jade. When she finished, she smiled, "Mmmm, I taste good on you…"

Jade smiled and they kissed, their tongues dancing again as Tori tasted herself anew in Jade's mouth.

Loving hands drifted up and down Tori's body as Jade lay on her, sharing brief loving kisses, allowing Tori several chances to get her breath back.

"You were incredible!" Tori declared. "How much 'fun' did you and Cat have on those sleepovers?"

"Nothing at all like this… But, like everything else I do, I'm a natural," Jade declared, intentionally trying to sound like Trina. "Seriously, it was my first time. I've never even seen a woman's…pussy up close before."

"You can look at mine whenever you want. As long as you do that to me too…" Tori said with a flirty smirk.

After recovering her composure, Tori wanted to make Jade scream now. She kissed Jade again, still tasting herself. Then she moved down to enjoy the most perfect breasts she had ever seen – including the ones in her dad's 'private' magazine collection in the garage. Full, round breast with perfect brown areolas capped by pencil-eraser sized nipples filled her vision. Cupping both mounds in her hands, she licked each nipple exactly one time. Then each nipple got two swipes of her tongue. Then three each. After five on each nipple, Tori sucked in the left nipple as her fingers toyed with the right one. She sucked, licked and gently, then not-so gently, bit it. Jade moaned and thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow as Tori pleasured and mildly tortured each breast.

The brunette let one hand slip down to feel the crinkly, curly fur before her fingers encountered the wetness of Jade's mound. Exploring further, she was surprised that there was no piercing down there.

Kissing down the pale flesh, Tori paused and tickled Jade's pierced navel with her tongue, dipping the tip then swabbing the gentle dip. Disappointed she couldn't get Jade to react as she had, Tori grabbed the bit of metal and tugged on it. This produced a whooping noise from Jade that made Tori laugh even as she tugged a bit more.

Tori had enough. She wanted her woman's prize so she released the piercing and nuzzled down Jade's flat tummy. She traced the smiling dimple with her tongue before she got to the edge of Jade's curly triangle. Tori eyed it with a smile. The perfect three-sided figure pointed to her goal. She kissed the furry patch then nuzzled it with her nose, inhaling the fragrance of Jade.

Inspired by Jade's technique, Tori decided to mark Jade as hers. Moving down between Jade's thighs, Tori licked the inside of the alabaster leg then gently bit and began to suck on the soft, warm flesh. As she sucked, Tori laved the trapped skin with her tongue, feeling Jade's rapid pulse. Smiling, she continued to bite and suck for several long moments.

Her head thrown back on the pillow, Jade moaned, "Oooh, Vegaaa…"

Tori removed her mouth and admired her handiwork. A hicky on the inside of Jade's thigh to match the one on Tori's throat. In her irritatingly cute sing-song voice, the brunette said, "Jaa-ade, I marked you as mine now too." Then, with a sharp bite on the other leg, Tori added, "And no one better ever see it…"

With need marking her voice, Jade moaned, "Toreee…"

Propping her chin in her hand, Tori smiled across the length of Jade's body at the woman she loved, "Ye-eesss?"

Desperation in her eyes, Jade pleaded, "Tori, please…"

"Please what?" Tori asked innocently, the tip of her pinky between her teeth.

"Please…make me…" Jade stopped when Tori ran the tip of the forefinger of her free hand up the narrow slit enclosing Jade's sex.

"Please what?" Tori was liking the word 'please' from her normally demanding girlfriend.

"Please make me cum…"

Drawing the torture out, Tori asked, "What's the magic word?"

"NOW!" Jade growled loudly – momentarily back to her more public persona.

"Well…if you insist," Tori giggled. She parted the damp mound before her and gazed at Jade's nether lips. Like Jade earlier, she was momentarily entranced. Then she gave in to her desire and began to lick the heated, wet folds.

At the touch of her tongue to Jade's labia, Tori was rewarded with a loud moan from the Goth. That encouragement was all she needed as she began to suck and lick the soaking pussy open before her. She did everything that Jade had done to her that brought her such pleasure. As her tongue delved into the pale girl's vaginal opening, she probed for Jade's G-spot. While she licked Jade's insides, one of her hands rested above the pubic region and the thumb moved over Jade's clit.

Jade began to thrash around and her fluids gushed into Tori's mouth as the brunette continued to suck and lick the raven-haired girl.

Before long, Jade called Tori's name as she climaxed on the other teen's face, "ToooorrreeeeEEEE!"

Jade fell silent and her body went limp. Tori crawled up alongside her. Jade's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Then Jade slowly opened her blue-green eyes and smiled. "Sure you never did this before?"

They folded into each other's arms as sleep overtook them.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Tori opened her eyes to see Jade's bright eyes staring at her. The Goth smiled, they were coming easier now with her lover, and said, "I don't know why I hated you so long. I'm glad I don't anymore."

"Me too," Tori said, kissing Jade lightly.

"You know that we've said we…uh…love each other, right?" Tori nodded, a glint of worry in her eyes. Jade's eyes locked with Tori's, trying to reassure her without word then said, "Well, Tori Vega, I had a revelation. I really do love you. Deeply, madly, passionately. I…I've never felt this way about another person – not even Beck." She tore her eyes away from the brown orbs she was staring into lovingly, "I'm…I'm scared. A little."

Tori smiled then kissed Jade quickly. "Jade West scared? It must be getting cold in hell…"

Jade smiled briefly and nodded, "I am scared. But, I think it's a good scare. You know what I mean?"

Tori smiled. Jade being insecure, and willing to share that with her, was endearing to Tori as she knew it was side of the Goth no one ever saw. "I know, babe. I know how scary this is. But it's wonderful too, isn't it?"

"So wonderful," Jade admitted after a moment. Then they kissed again.

Jade began to nibble on Tori's ear before she muttered to Tori. Tori smiled even as she turned her body. Being young, horny teenagers, they were eager for more – even after each had already enjoyed senses-chattering orgasms.

Soon, their mouths and tongues were joined to each other's pussies. The pace was leisurely as they kissed and caressed each other's sex. Tongues slipped inside to toy with the other girl's inner walls while fingers toyed with the thin strip of flesh between the legs. And Jade occasionally scraped one of her dark-lacquered nails across Tori's tight rosebud. But the pace remained steady as they took the time to learn what the other enjoyed and to become better acquainted with the secret part of their love that was their personal territory.

~The next morning~

In deference to her annoying sister, Tori convinced Jade to wear a robe when they were outside of Tori's bedroom. But, outside of the still-wet bathrobe on the floor of her parents' bathroom, all Tori had were short robes to wear over her bikini when she went out onto the deck to catch some sun. Jade wore the shortest one, appropriately a jade-green robe, in Tori's closet, the lower end running a little higher on her slightly taller, bustier frame. The hem barely covered her sexy ass. Tori wore a similar one that mirrored the blue streaks in Jade's hair. This one covered a little more on the slender girl but not by much.

As they walked through the living room to the kitchen, Tori laughed, "How cliché was that?"

"What?"

"You forcing me up against the door and raping my mouth with yours," Tori replied.

"You didn't seem to mind it so much when I was kissing you."

Tori stopped and kissed Jade sweetly. "I didn't."

"Then what's the deal?" Jade demanded.

"It was so…romance-novelly. I bet you secretly read Harlequin romances, Jade."

"Watch it, Vega."

"Every chance I get," Tori replied, eying Jade's exposed cleavage. "Hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm a horrible cook. Cereal okay? " Tori asked.

"Got any Raisin Bran?"

"Ugh! No, I can't stand that stuff any more. After that overnight at Sikowitz', I don't even like to look at the box," Tori declared.

Jade leaned against the island in the kitchen's center as Tori reached up to get a box of Rice Krispies out of an upper cabinet. The blue robe lifted up and Jade smiled as she saw Tori's dimpled butt. She couldn't resist the urge to caress the soft skin.

"Hey!" Tori shouted in surprise. "I thought you wanted to rest a bit."

"I do. I just love your ass…" Jade hissed the last word with a lecherous smile.

At that moment, Trina came downstairs. "Oh God! You two again!" The older Vega then realized what had happened between the lovers, "Oh. My. God! You had sex! You both had sex! I'm so gonna tell Mom and Dad!"

"No, Trina! Please…" Tori begged.

Jade glanced at Tori, "I got this." She strode over to Trina, who, naturally, cowered a bit from the Goth's closeness.

In a very low voice, barely above a whisper, Jade said, "Trina, did you see 'The Scissoring'?" Trina nodded quickly, fear in her eyes. "Remember that annoying bitch who got it at the beginning? Remember how she died?" Trina again nodded. "Good."

With that, Jade strode back to Tori's side with a wicked grin. Meanwhile Trina raced upstairs.

"What did you say to her?"

"Just talked about a movie we both saw," was Jade's laconic reply. Even with a slightly softer side of her emerging, Jade's spoken and unspoken threats were still powerful. Outside of a tire slashing incident her freshman year (that could never be pinned on her), Jade had not needed to follow-through on a threat since she fought a guy who offended her friend Cat back in grade school. Deep inside, Jade wasn't even sure she could follow through on a threat. And she knew she'd never do any of the things she loved to watch in a movie.

But no one needed to know that…

Tori was back at the cabinet again, asking, "What cereal do you want, Jade?"

Trina practically jumped down the stairs and made a bee-line to the door, yelling over her shoulder, "I'm gonna spend the weekend at Jen's!"

Jade smiled happily as she asked, "Got any Raisin Bran?"


End file.
